<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pasiones de ensueño [USA x URSS] by 1827KratSN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568045">Pasiones de ensueño [USA x URSS]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN'>1827KratSN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de cortos de la pareja USA x URSS. Fandom CountryHumans.<br/>Advertencias:<br/>Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse. Un conjunto raro de todo un poco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>USA/URSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se habían conocido en uno de esos intentos por establecer buenas relaciones políticas, y nunca iban bien.</p><p>Tenían un carácter fuerte. Ambos. Y siempre terminaban peleando.</p><p>Pero era divertido también.</p><p>—Sal conmigo.</p><p>Su voz firme como siempre, la mirada prepotente, y esa sutil sonrisa que adornaba esa joven carita.</p><p>—Estás muy chiquito para mí.</p><p>—¿En serio dijiste eso?</p><p>USA miró divertido a URSS, el cómo cambiaba esa faceta confiada y se volvía una enfadada.</p><p>—Sí... Tal vez en unos veinte años más te haga caso... Sigue participando.</p><p>—América, vuelve aquí.</p><p>—No, querido.</p><p>—¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?</p><p>—¡Eso sí me gusta!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Eres muy impulsivo e idiota.</p><p>—Y tú un histérico mañoso.</p><p>Así discutían USA y URSS siempre... y Francia lo notó.</p><p>—Señor tecito... Creo que tú aliado se quiere coger a nuestro hijo.</p><p>—Ves cosas que no son.</p><p>—Casi puedo agarrar su tensión sexual.</p><p>—Dices tonterías —UK bufó.</p><p>—¡Vete a la mierda, comunista!</p><p>—Te llevaré conmigo.</p><p>—Fuck you.</p><p>—Te joderé si tanto quieres.</p><p>Francia se alteró y sacudió al inglés.</p><p>—¡Lo ves!</p><p>UK elevó una ceja.</p><p>—¡Ya dejen de pelearse! ¡Ahora!... Hacen que Francia vea cosas que no son.</p><p>Francia río. Olvidó que UK no entendía esas situaciones… Pero USA sí y a veces no podía ocultar sus emociones, como en ese momento.</p><p>—Mi niño, ¿por qué estás tan rojo? —Francia rio divertido.</p><p>—Es por coraje.</p><p>—Oh, ya veo —se acercó para susurrarle—. ¿O es porque te gustó la invitación sexual del soviético?</p><p>—¡No es eso!</p><p>—Eres tan lindo cuando lo niegas todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era su primer encuentro y ya llevaban como 10 minutos mirándose con desprecio.</p><p>—No voy a hacer tratos con una mujer.</p><p>—No tienes opción, comunista —sonrió falsamente, perdida en la ira.</p><p>—Solo eres una mujer histérica.</p><p>USA abofeteó a URSS apenas segundos después de escuchar esa estupidez.</p><p>—¡Te falta un par de huevos extra para que un mocoso como tú pueda decirme histérica!</p><p>—Señorita USA por favor —intentaron calmarla.</p><p>—Eres una atrevida —URSS sonrió.</p><p>—No voy a tolerar ofensas —se acomodó las gafas—. Si quieres aliados, trátalos como iguales... niño.</p><p>Era una situación muy tensa, una época difícil, y dos representaciones totalmente incompatibles.</p><p>Todos los presentes esperaban que eso terminara en una guerra.</p><p>Pero no fue así.</p><p>—Parece que nos vamos a llevar bien.</p><p>Gobernantes presentes se miraron entre sí. ¿Acaso URSS estaba sonriendo alegremente?</p><p>—Nos va a tocar fingir que sí —chistó la norteamericana.</p><p>Los humanos presentes no entendieron lo que pasó ahí. Pero pasó.</p><p>—Podemos negociar.</p><p>—Lo primero que exijo es que tu muchedumbre de soldados deje de mirarme como a carne fresca o les meteré una bala por el culo —USA golpeó el pecho del soviético con su dedo y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Y no estoy jugando.</p><p>—Veré que puedo hacer.</p><p>—Solo hazlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A URSS le gustan las mujeres con carácter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué quieres?</p><p>USA miraba a URSS con molestia. Prefería evitar las reuniones privadas con ese tipo.</p><p>—Me llegaron rumores de que has lastimado a mis soldados.</p><p>—Son estúpidos rumores —sonrió—. Un médico debió darte el informe completo de los tres imbéciles y certificar que no solo eran rumores.</p><p>URSS rio divertido ante la actitud de esa mujer, la representación estadounidense.</p><p>—¿Y a ti que te pasa?</p><p>—Me gustan las mujeres con carácter.</p><p>—Iugh... —se giró un poco—. No me mires así.</p><p>—Así ¿cómo?</p><p>—Como mi ex —bufó fastidiada—. Me largo... No quiero recordar porquerías.</p><p>—Ey…</p><p>—Te ignoraré hasta que soluciones lo de tus soldados. Los odio profundamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Son hermosas! —vio el detalle con emoción.</p><p>—Es un pacto de paz —URSS sonrió sutilmente.</p><p>—Sí, sí... —USA lo ignoró—. Oh Dios... quiero probar su rango de destrucción.</p><p>—Puedes usar los sectores adecuados para...</p><p>Pero no pudo decir más antes de ver a la chica salir corriendo con la caja sobre su cabeza y gritando emocionada.</p><p>—¿Y qué le diste?</p><p>—Granadas...</p><p>—Esa mujer es muy rara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA se sentía incómoda por la mirada de las pequeñas colonias de URSS... Al inicio lo dejó pasar, pero en ese punto, cuando los niños la seguían a todos lados... estaba asustándose un poco.</p><p>—Niños... ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —intentó sonreír.</p><p>—Eres la famosa amiga de papá.</p><p>—No somos amigos... es más como... compañeros y ya... O conocidos.</p><p>—Eso no es lo que nos dijo papá.</p><p>—¿Y qué les dijo?</p><p>—Que no lo sabías, pero ibas a ser su esposa.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>USA sintió un tic en si ceja, porque ese desgraciado inició un rumor extraño… y la llevó hasta esa situación.</p><p>—Necesitamos conocer a la esposa de papá.</p><p>—Pequeños... Debo decirles algo —sonrió y les acarició las cabecitas—. No voy a ser la esposa de su papá... y eso lo discutiré con URSS después.</p><p>—¿No vas a ser nuestra mamá?</p><p>—No, cariño... —los vio tan tristes y se le destruyó el corazón—, pero puedo ser su amiga. Suena bien, ¿verdad? Porque siempre es bueno tener una amiga.</p><p>Si tan solo cerrara su bocota más seguido, no se hubiera metido en otro lío.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Admite que me amas. Mueres por mí.</p><p>USA sonrió porque vio su oportunidad.</p><p>—Oh gran comunista de mierda —fingió rendirse y dramatizó—. Aceptaría mi gran amor por usted...</p><p>URSS sonrió y USA hizo una mueca de asco.</p><p>—Lo aceptaría... si tan solo ¡se rasurara ese estúpido bigote!</p><p>—Jamás.</p><p>—¡Hazlo! —mostró un rastrillo.</p><p>—Has elegido el camino de la batalla.</p><p>—¡Rasura esa cosa horrible! ¡Ahora!</p><p>—Jamás pasará.</p><p>Era verdad que a veces peleaban por tonterías.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Saliste con URSS? —Groenlandia estaba sorprendido.</p><p>—Sí —USA sonrió— y fue mi ex dos veces.</p><p>—¿Dos?</p><p>—Cuando era un jovencito curioso de todo —sonrío con nostalgia—, pero muy idiota y terco... Y después con la alianza de guerra.</p><p>—Vaya... Tu culo sufrió dos veces.</p><p>—¿Quién dice que mi trasero fue el que sufrió?</p><p>Y Groenlandia se ahogó con su batido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—México dice que esto funciona.</p><p>USA siguió colocando un bonito arreglo de flores y acomodando un plato con panes.</p><p>—Hasta te hice tu estúpida ensalada y te traje embutidos... —sonrió—. Te gustaban los raviolis así que te hice algunos.</p><p>Suspiró al ver su improvisado altar, no era tan detallado como los que vio en esas fotografías, tampoco tenía esa aura festiva, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo. Encendió las velas, apagó las luces y se quedó viendo todo… Porque quiso creer que funcionaría.</p><p>—Aún te recuerdo estúpido soviético —se le escapó una lágrima—. Y hasta te extraño un poquito... Excepto a tu feo bigote.</p><p>USA rio bajito pero su voz resonó en la solitaria habitación.</p><p>—Si vienes por aquí… solo quiero decirte... que tenías razón... Te amaba y aún lo hago... Y... hubiese deseado besarte una última vez... Idiota.</p><p>Era la fecha correcta, la rutina correcta.</p><p>Se quedó en vela la noche entera, perdido en sus memorias y en las pocas evidencias que le dejaron.</p><p>Se dejó envolver por el dolor de la pérdida, esperando que el alma del que ya no está, lo hubiese escuchado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Son! ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—Que no soy tu hijo.</p><p>Rusia enfureció.</p><p>—Me cogí a tu padre, así que oficialmente eres mi hijo.</p><p>USA adoraba molestarlo con eso, a todos.</p><p>—Y tú… y tú... y tú también.</p><p>Señaló a Bielorrusia, Kazajistán y Ucrania.</p><p>Rusia rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Ya comieron la sopita?</p><p>—¡Deja de avergonzarnos!</p><p>Era su pequeña diversión en tiempos actuales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA observaba las flores, los chocolates, el collar de plata y la carta que le fue enviada.</p><p>Aceptaba que los detalles eran lindos, cada uno a su modo, así que estuvo muy contenta cuando se dispuso a leer la carta de su admirador secreto.</p><p>Pero sólo pudo decir una cosa.</p><p>—Oh fuck... Le gusto al comunista.</p><p>Suspiró y se comió los chocolates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Por qué estamos en tu maldita oficina?</p><p>USA admiraba al comunista idiota con el que lidiaba cada día sin descanso.</p><p>—Me gusta la privacidad.</p><p>—Ah... —hizo una mueca—. Es porque este lugar es el único en el que tus hijos no pueden interrumpirnos —sonrió divertido.</p><p>—También.</p><p>—¿Y qué pretendes?</p><p>—Tener sexo contigo —se acercó cauteloso.</p><p>—Iugh... No gracias.</p><p>—Eso no dijiste ayer —sonrió de lado.</p><p>—Fue un desliz... ¿bien?</p><p>—Pues que hoy también lo sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mami...</p><p>—Acabas de llamarme...</p><p>—Mami.</p><p>USA miró a Estonia y a Rusia.</p><p>—Ey, niños —rio entre nervioso y divertido—, yo no...</p><p>—Papá dijo que usted sería nuestra mamá.</p><p>—Rusia, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?</p><p>—Papá lo dijo en la oficina y estaba cariñoso con usted.</p><p>—Voy a matar a ese imbécil —gruñó por lo bajo.</p><p>—Mami —Estonia estiró sus bracitos—, cárgame.</p><p>—Mami tengo hambre —Rusia le tomó de la mano.</p><p>—No soy su... —USA suspiró—... Arreglaremos esto después de comernos algo, el estrés me da hambre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le tenía que reclamar, insultar si era posible, y por eso fue a la oficina de URSS.</p><p>Por eso buscó a ese idiota egocéntrico y aprovechado.</p><p>—Tus hijos creen que soy su mamá... ¡¿qué les dijiste?!</p><p>—Que te iba volver su mamá.</p><p>—Te crees muy gracioso, <em>son of bitch</em>.</p><p>—Les dije la verdad —sonrió.</p><p>—Fuck off!</p><p>—Qué boca.</p><p>—No sé lo que planeas, pero...</p><p>—Vas a casarte conmigo —URSS sonrió prepotente.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—En cuatro meses.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Tengo los papeles listos.</p><p>—Pues te falta algo... ¡Convencerme! ¡Idiota!</p><p>—Pues di que sí y facilitamos las cosas.</p><p>—¡Jamás!</p><p>—Tengo tiempo hasta el día de la boda.</p><p>USA odiaba a ese comunista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA miraba atentamente a Lituania, pero no podía intimidarlo, y suspiró.</p><p>—Vale, solo por hoy. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>—Sí —sonrío extendiendo sus brazos.</p><p>USA cargó al pequeño y lo acunó en su pecho, acariciándole la cabecita.</p><p>—Duerme pequeño guerrero~ —empezó a cantar—, duerme grandote camarón, que mañana vas a ponerte el sombrero, y a jugar un montón~</p><p>Lituania rio bajito mientras se chupaba el dedo. Cerrando los ojitos obedientemente.</p><p>—Ahora duerme.</p><p>—Sí, mami.</p><p>—No soy... —suspiró derrotado—. Solo duérmete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Por qué mis hijos te creen su madre?</p><p>Había escuchado sobre ese asunto demasiadas veces, así que enfrentó el asunto directamente.</p><p>—¿Y de qué idiota crees que es la culpa?</p><p>URSS frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Quién fue?</p><p>—Tuya, cretino.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Ya olvidaste el "Vas a ser la madre de mis hijos" antes de que intentaras seducirme en tu oficina? —USA bufó—. Al parecer uno de tus niños escuchó y ahora ¡creen que soy su madre! ¡Me buscan para desayunar, para que les cante antes de dormir, cuando tienen pesadillas, para todo!</p><p>—¿Y te molesta?</p><p>—... ¡Sí!</p><p>—¿Por qué dudaste?</p><p>—Eso no te interesa, comunista —se acomodó las gafas—. Solo explícales las cosas y listo.</p><p>URSS sonrió. Se iba a divertir.</p><p>—Creo que prefiero dejarlo como está.</p><p>—¡No me jodas!</p><p>—Será tu entrenamiento… Para ser la madre de mis hijos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mami.</p><p>USA suspiró, hasta el más pequeño de esos mocosos lo llamaba mamá.</p><p>—No soy tu mami, Moldavia —lo cargó en brazos—. Soy América, o Ame.</p><p>—Mami.</p><p>—¿Y tú qué quieres?</p><p>Pero el niño no hablaba mucho, apenas si estaba aprendiendo, pero tenía otras formas de comunicarse.</p><p>Le tocó el pecho y tiró de su camiseta.</p><p>—Oh no, ni creas —quitó esa manito de su pectoral.</p><p>—Mami —hizo ojitos.</p><p>—En primera, soy tan hombre como tú... En segunda, del que succionas es del comunista, no de mí. Así que vamos a buscar a tu padre imbécil y gruñón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA estaba cansado y hambriento por el entrenamiento con su pelotón, por eso bostezaba, pero no esperó que lo estuvieran espiando.</p><p>—¿Tienes hambre, mami? —Georgia se acercó.</p><p>—Que no soy tu mamá —suspiró.</p><p>—Te traje una patata.</p><p>USA sonrió, porque esos niños muchas veces traspasaban su alma paternal con aquellos detalles tan simples.</p><p>—Ay, qué lindo eres.</p><p>—Toma —le dio su regalo y sonrió.</p><p>—Georgia... —sintió un escalofrío—. ¡Esto no es una patata!</p><p>Entonces dio un grito en alerta, tan fuerte como sus pulmones daban, para que todos se quitaran del camino antes de arrojar la granada y proteger con su cuerpo a Georgia.</p><p>Pero no hubo explosión.</p><p>Solo un gran y horrendo susto.</p><p>Porque, al parecer, Georgia descubrió el almacén de armamento disfuncional y sustrajo una patata explosiva.</p><p>El regaño fue inevitable y, aun así, USA consoló al pequeño Geogia hasta que este dejó de llorar y se quedó dormido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bielorrusia y Tayikistán solían espiarlo en las mañanas, pero fingía no darse cuenta y seguía aseándose sin apuro.</p><p>Era muy ingenuo al creer que las pequeñas se aburrirían y se irían.</p><p>—Te falta peinarte —Bielorrusia sonrió y le dio un peine rosado— te presto el mío.</p><p>—Gracias... supongo —USA fingió peinarse—. Ahora debes peinarte tú.</p><p>—Yo no puedo... Papá lo hace, pero hoy está ocupado y no me peinó, y tampoco a Tayikistán.</p><p>USA pudo haber ignorado eso, fingir que estaba ocupado, correr lejos, pero su corazón derretido por la sinceridad de esas niñas le ganó.</p><p>—Yo podría... —sonrió nervioso— hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Puedes mami?</p><p>Suspiró y se frotó el entrecejo.</p><p>—Ya qué. Vamos, las voy a peinar.</p><p>—¡Sí! —festejaron las dos pequeñas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA escuchó ruido y tomó el arma que escondía debajo de su almohada.</p><p>—Tienes tres segundos para identificarte y...</p><p>—Soy yo.</p><p>—¿Comunista?</p><p>URSS sonrió.</p><p>—Vine a colarme en tu cama, pero me descubriste antes.</p><p>—Largo de aquí —USA rodó los ojos y volvió a acomodarse—. Ya no caben más en mi cama.</p><p>—¿Cómo que...?</p><p>URSS encendió la luz.</p><p>—¿Rusia? ¿Ucrania? ¿Armenia?</p><p>—Hola papá...</p><p>—¿También tienes pesadillas, papá?</p><p>—El señor América es muy calientito.</p><p>URSS suspiró. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA a veces creía que URSS no era un buen padre, porque no lo veía cuidando de sus propios mocosos…</p><p>O eso pensó hasta ese día.</p><p>—¡Soy más alto que papá! —elevaba sus manos al cielo.</p><p>—Azerbaiyán, sujétate de mi mano o caerás —regañó URSS antes de que el pequeño obedeciera.</p><p>Pero nadie le quitaba la felicidad a esa carita, del pequeño niño que paseaba sobre los hombros del imponente líder soviético.</p><p>Y no era el único feliz.</p><p>El bebé, Turkmenistán, que jugaba con los botones de la camisa pulcra, reía a la par que su hermano mayor, aferrado al pecho de URSS, quien no dejaba de verse prepotente e intimidante.</p><p>—Papá… mira —Kazajistán, tiró suavemente del pantalón de su padre.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—Es mamá.</p><p>USA quiso fingir demencia, pero la mirada de URSS se encontró directamente con la suya, y esa sonrisa se burló de él.</p><p>No tuvo opción.</p><p>Kazajistán corrió hacia él, lo arrastró para que se uniera a esa “tarde familiar”, y sin pensarlo, estaba cargando a Azerbaiyán en sus hombros para que Kazajistán se paseara en hombros de URSS.</p><p>—Una familia…</p><p>—Dices algo más y te parto la boca.</p><p>—¿A besos?</p><p>—Con un balazo si es posible.</p><p>URSS reía ante esas palabras y el pequeño Turkmenistán lo acompañaba con sus ruiditos agudizados.</p><p>Era incómodo para el americano, sentirse parte de aquella numerosa y disparatada manada de eslavos con complejo de postes andantes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA escuchó el toque suavecito en su puerta y suspiró.</p><p>—¿De nuevo?</p><p>Lituania habló bajito, en un susurro.</p><p>—Mami… ¿Kirguistán y yo podemos dormir contigo?</p><p>—No soy... —USA suspiró—. Ya no hay remedio... —miró la puerta—. Sí pueden.</p><p>—Sí~ —canturreó Lituania al abrir la puerta y cargar con dificultad a su hermanito bebé.</p><p>—¿Tuviste pesadillas?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Entonces? —reclamó indignado.</p><p>—Kirguistán quería dormir con mami y yo también.</p><p>—Ya no me sorprende.</p><p>Acomodó a Lituania contra la pared, enrollando una chaqueta para que no tocara verdaderamente la pared, y recostó al bebé a su lado para abrazarlo.</p><p>Ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.</p><p>—Ahora a dormir... Estoy cansado.</p><p>—Mami, beso.</p><p>USA ignoró esa vocecita y solo les acarició las cabezas. Se quedó dormido al instante.</p><p>Y de esa forma fue encontrado en la mañana por URSS, quien se preguntaba cómo sus hijos escapaban de sus cuartos y terminaban con USA cuando él ni siquiera podía colarse sin ser amenazado por un arma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA puso a Uzbekistán en la cama de URSS.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—Yo no cambio pañales. Ese es tu problema, comunista.</p><p>Pero el bebé estiró sus manitas hacia USA para llamar la atención.</p><p>—Pero te lo está pidiendo.</p><p>—No lo haré.</p><p>—Uzbe lo quiere.</p><p>USA entrecerró los ojos, porque era demasiado.</p><p>—URSS ni siquiera soy el padre del niño. Sé más responsable con tu descendencia.</p><p>—Le diré a una de las niñeras.</p><p>—Espera… ¿Tienen niñera? … ¡Y dejaste que yo los cuidara hasta ahora!</p><p>—Hum... Sí.</p><p>—Hijo de...</p><p>—Admito que tienes más calor maternal que yo y todas esas niñeras. Eso me gusta.</p><p>Pero era suficiente para USA. Mandó todo al demonio y se fue.</p><p>Porque se sintió un idiota.</p><p>Y porque no se hubiese encariñado con los niños si se hubiese enterado antes que había niñeras… ¡niñeras!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ya es tarde —bostezó.</p><p>Refunfuñó mientras buscaba sus últimas energías para levantarse de esa cómoda cama.</p><p>Pero URSS lo sostuvo de la mano e impidió que se fuera.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas?</p><p>—Tus niños van a buscarme para dormir.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¿No dijiste que soy su mami? —sonrió divertido mientras se colocaba sus gafas oscuras—. Ahora te aguantas… Tengo que estar en mi cuarto para cuando lleguen.</p><p>—Ay no.</p><p>—No pensaste en eso, ¿verdad? —rio divertido—. Idiota.</p><p>Se acomodó la camisa antes de largarse de ese cuarto que olía a vodka, té y flores.</p><p>Sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos.</p><p>Y fingió no notar que uno o dos niños lo espiaban desde lejos, buscando el momento perfecto para colarse en su habitación.</p><p>Todo eso no era tan malo después de todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Siempre has sido un idiota estresado y terco.</p><p>—Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? —rio bajito.</p><p>—No.</p><p>USA acomodó la nueva venda, sin apretar demasiado, acariciando esos dedos de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Nunca me gustó... Prefiero verte reír como demonio mientras cargas a uno de tus mocosos sobre tus hombros.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio un momento.</p><p>Disfrutando de su compañía.</p><p>Recordando alguna cosa especial.</p><p>—¿Me vas a extrañar?</p><p>USA dudó un momento, pero apretó esa mano y entrelazó sus dedos con cariño.</p><p>—Siempre...</p><p>Vio esas grietas y heridas.</p><p>Vio la sangre de las vendas anteriores.</p><p>Y finalmente levantó su mirada desnuda para conectar sus ojos con los de URSS.</p><p>—Vete antes de que me muera definitivamente.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Vete —tosió un poco.</p><p>—Quiero estar contigo hasta el final, comunista... —apretó los labios—. Porque no volveré a tener una oportunidad así.</p><p>—Cuida de ellos.</p><p>—Por fin lo pides adecuadamente —bufó fingiendo una risita divertida—. Pero ya no sirve de nada... Porque ya soy la mamá oficial de tus quince mocosos.</p><p>Se recostó junto a aquel idiota, cedió caricias y mimos, recibió lentas muestras de afecto.</p><p>Y cuando URSS respiró por última vez... USA le cedió uno de los besos más cariñosos que pudo brindar... Porque era el final de todo.</p><p>Lo iba a extrañar demasiado.</p><p>Tanto que dolería.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miró a esa mujer prepotente sin entenderlo.</p><p>—Te escabulles al cuarto de un hombre... ¿solo porque eres la líder y nadie te dirá algo?</p><p>—Entendiste el punto —URSS sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manos por el vientre de USA—. Aquí se hace lo que digo.</p><p>—¿Y por qué yo? —se le erizó la piel—. Se supone que no te caigo bien.</p><p>—No me cuestiones.</p><p>—Pues así no funcionan las cosas conmigo, mujer —la empujó para derribarla sobre su cama—. Si estás caliente, toma un baño... Yo me largo.</p><p>—No te atrevas —amenazó.</p><p>—Adiós, querida... Creo que prefiero ir a fumar un cigarro mientras hago guardia.</p><p>URSS era una mujer que obtenía lo que quería y cuando lo quería… Pero el chico estrellitas, se le escapó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Podemos divertirnos mucho —besó a USA y le mordió el labio.</p><p>—Estoy tan urgido que te voy a aceptar, comunista.</p><p>URSS festejó internamente, por fin iba a… Pero no era tan fácil.</p><p>—Pero tienes que superar un obstáculo.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>USA sonrió de lado antes de elevar su mano y mostrar sus dedos.</p><p>—Tres, dos, uno...</p><p>—¡¿Qué le haces a mi mami?!</p><p>Ucrania entró corriendo, casi como hubiese presentido el “peligro”, y empujó a URSS con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo infantil guardaba.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —miró a su hijo—. ¿Y tus clases?</p><p>—Hoy me toca estar con mami... ¡Es mi día!</p><p>USA soportó la risa, dejó que su querido Ucrania hiciera todo el trabajo.</p><p>—Vuelve a tu clase —regañó el soviético.</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—Soy tu padre y harás lo que diga.</p><p>—¡No! —empezó a llorar—. Quiero estar con… mami.</p><p>Poco faltó para que USA cargara en brazos a su pequeño niño para consolarlo mientras le prometía que iban a pasar todo el día juntos, burlándose de la cara fastidiada de URSS, y contoneando su trasero hacia la salida.</p><p>Oh sí.</p><p>Amaba a sus niñitos consentidos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mira mi nuevo atuendo, papá.</p><p>URSS levantó la mirada hacia Rusia y suspiró.</p><p>—¿Por qué usas una falda?</p><p>—Está cómoda.</p><p>—Los hombres no usan falda.</p><p>—Te equivocas, comunista —USA ingresó a la habitación usando una prenda igual al del pequeño Rusia—. Solo un verdadero hombre USA falda y se ve igual de genial.</p><p>—Y ahora qué planeas.</p><p>—Nada —el americano se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Vamos a la fiesta de un señor llamado Escocia.</p><p>—Rusky, ya nos delataste.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Eres un lindo pequeño risueño.</p><p>NASA hizo ruiditos de bebé y USA murió de ternura como toda madre embobada por su pequeño.</p><p>—Debes tener hambre.</p><p>Rio bajito ante las muecas de su pequeño, ignorando a la mujer que la acompañaba.</p><p>—Aliméntalo.</p><p>—No lo haré hasta que te vayas, comunista.</p><p>—Tengo curiosidad sobre la lactancia materna.</p><p>—Vete al diablo y déjame sola para alimentar a mi pequeña estrella.</p><p>—Eh... No.</p><p>—¡Solo quieres ver mis pechos! Hija de... ¡Ve y alimenta al tuyo si tanto quieres ver pechos!</p><p>—Así no es divertido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Happy Birthday, bitch.</p><p>—Te acordaste.</p><p>URSS sonrió hacia USA y éste le quitó la ushanka para ponérsela.</p><p>—Quería comprarte algo, pero eres de gustos complicados. Así que... ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Tu trasero.</p><p>—Le pondré un moño para hacerlo más festivo —le guiñó.</p><p>—¡Saben qué es lo peor! —Francia hizo una mueca—. Que, si le cuento esto a UK, ¡no me va a creer!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—URSS, querido, me ayudas a... Te ves muy raro, ¿qué tienes?</p><p>—Te voy a besar el жопа en el cambio de año.</p><p>—Oh... ¿Qué? —USA se estaba asustando.</p><p>—Boo~ Soy un fantasma~</p><p>Suspiró. Ya entendió lo que pasó ahí.</p><p>—¡Canadá! ¡Dejaste que el comunista probara tus brownies espaciales!</p><p>USA vio a URSS comer otro de esos pedacitos de chocolate, y lo abofeteó.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Deja eso!</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Ya estás suficientemente viajado. No más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ya llegué, cariño —USA bufó divertido y burlón.</p><p>—Demoraste más de lo planeado.</p><p>—Uy sí. Mira que fue fácil derribar a tus enemigos en la guerra. Fuck! —jadeó adolorido.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>—Voy a la enfermería... Creo que me dieron o algo.</p><p>—Te llevo.</p><p>—Nah... Puedo solo.</p><p>—Dije que te llevo.</p><p>—Acércate más y uso mi última bala contigo, comunista.</p><p>—Estoy preocupado por ti.</p><p>—Fuck off.</p><p>—Me da igual si no quieres. Dije que te llevaré y lo haré.</p><p>—Espera ¡no!</p><p>Pero no había remedio, URSS lo llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería.</p><p>USA fue la burla de México durante días.</p><p>Maldito y sensual soviético.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Por qué me vendiste a Alaska?</p><p>—Vi la oportunidad y lo hice —Rusia se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Yo creo que hay una razón.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Ya dime, Ruru —lo miró suplicante.</p><p>—Necesitaba dinero.</p><p>USA bufó, pero quedó satisfecho momentáneamente con esa respuesta.</p><p>Pero eso fue una vil mentira.</p><p>Años atrás, Rusia hizo una promesa hacia su padre.</p><p>
  <em>—Si puedes, deshazte de Alaska.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero padre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Dáselo a USA.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es su bastardo... Mi bastardo... Es mi secreto, respétalo y cumple mi petición.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Eres como una mula terca.</p><p>—Y tú como un oso gruñón y amargado.</p><p>Eran pelas comunes, casi tradicionales desde mucho antes que tuvieran su primer desliz pasional.</p><p>—¿En serio quieres irte con los demás?</p><p>—¿Te preocupa que me muera en batalla? —bufó ofendido—. No soy tan débil.</p><p>—Me preocupa que no vuelvas.</p><p>—Volveré, mi amor —se acomodó las gafas oscuras y sonrió—. Y tendrás que soportar mis quejas por falta de sueño y hambre.</p><p>—Solo vuelve, América.</p><p>Porque en la guerra, nada estaba asegurado. Y tenía dudas. Siempre había dudas.</p><p>—URSS... no tengo ganas de morirme, así que volveré —le dio un beso cariñoso y lento.</p><p>Pelearon un poco más, se dijeron una promesa tonta como cualquier pareja enamorada, y se despidieron con el roce de sus dedos.</p><p>Sabían que comunicarse en ese periodo de tiempo lejos, sería casi imposible.</p><p>Así que solo les quedaba esperar.</p><p>Y tener fe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Volví, comunista~</p><p>Estuvo tan emocionado, tan exaltado por al fin volver junto a ese amargado, que ni siquiera tocó la puerta y se abrió paso con su mejor sonrisa de superioridad.</p><p>Porque volvió vivo e igual de enamorado.</p><p>Pero no duró…</p><p>USA perdió su sonrisa poco a poco cuando vio a URSS y México sentados juntos, bebiendo y riendo como si fueran amigos de años, tan cerca que cualquiera hubiese pensado alguna cosa extraña.</p><p>Sintió dolor en el pecho, de ese que sube a tu garganta y la estrujan.</p><p>—Weeey —México le sonrió ampliamente—, creí que ya te me fuiste.</p><p>—Bienvenido —URSS siguió bebiendo, con los labios curveados en una suave sonrisa.</p><p>—Ey, México, ya... —tragó duro— te ganaste la confianza del comunista.</p><p>Porque se fue durante un tiempo, pero no el suficiente como para que alguien como URSS se mostrara tan a gusto con alguien… Y ese alguien no era nadie más que México.</p><p>Estaba pasando de nuevo.</p><p>Una vez más.</p><p>Lo presentía… Y por eso no pudo volver a sonreír.</p><p>—Este wey habla bien raro —rio— pero es buen pedo.</p><p>—Lo sé... —desvió la mirada y encontró un escape— ¿Les importa si me sirvo también? Necesito un trago.</p><p>Ahogó su inseguridad y miedo en alcohol.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue? —URSS miró a USA unos segundos.</p><p>—Sigo vivo... Y es lo que importa.</p><p>México habló como siempre, riendo y bromeando, bebiendo con ganas, mostrando que de verdad estaba cómodo y en confianza con URSS.</p><p>No pudo soportarlo.</p><p>Se excusó en cansancio y se fue despacio, dejando a esos dos solos. Presintiendo lo que seguía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cambio fue obvio, USA ni tuvo que preguntar... Fue tan progresivo y silente como cuando él inició esa especie de relación con URSS.</p><p>Fue dejado de lado como a cualquier cosa que perdió el encanto.</p><p>Ya no había pláticas hasta la madrugada, no había encuentros casuales para fumar un cigarro y hablar de la vida, no había sorpresas nocturnas que terminaban en risas y besos.</p><p>Ya no le correspondían al cariño que él cedía.</p><p>—Es divertido y alegre, ¿no? ... —USA no lo miró, porque no hacía falta—. Lo que a ti te hace falta.</p><p>—Mex es...</p><p>—Vi la tensión sexual que se tienen —bebió de un trago el vaso de vodka que se sirvió—. Y más que eso.</p><p>Soltó una risita temblorosa y susurrante, porque estaba herido.</p><p>—No voy a negarlo, así como no niego la relación que teníamos tú y yo.</p><p>—No hay rencores, URSS... Solo no le digas a México lo que pasó antes de que llegara... —se sirvió un poco más—. No es tiempo de enemistades.</p><p>—América…</p><p>—Tal vez me lo cobre después, no lo voy a negar... Pero ahora no importa. La alianza se mantiene hasta terminar con esta mierda.</p><p>Porque no era estúpido. Necesitaban ganar esa barbaridad, para así largarse y escapar de esos dos… Para no ver esa felicidad que antes creyó suya.</p><p>—No quise lastimarte.</p><p>—Tienes suerte de que me duela más el cansancio y las heridas justo ahora... y que el corazón no me interese por el momento.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>—Sí, vete… Y solo háblame cuando sea extremadamente necesario.</p><p>Fue botado.</p><p>Abandonado.</p><p>Traicionado.</p><p>Su amor fue despreciado.</p><p>Y eso dolía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Deberías salir con alguien en vez de estar amargado por todo.</p><p>—No es tiempo.</p><p>USA jugó con su bebida en lata, que secretamente mezcló con ron. Porque no eran buenas épocas para él, así que las enfrentaba de formas poco usuales.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—México, pueda que tú ya salgas con quien se te antoje... pero yo aún guardo luto.</p><p>Chistó sin ganas.</p><p>—¿Hablas de... URSS?</p><p>USA no contestó, siguió bebiendo su ron en pequeños sorbos.</p><p>—Wey, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué le sigues guardando luto si ni siquiera...?</p><p>—¡Tal vez porque lo amé más que tú!...</p><p>USA hizo una mueca por la estupidez que acababa de soltar, porque se suponía que México no supo nada sobre la efímera relación que tuvo con URSS.</p><p>Pero era demasiado.</p><p>Él llevaba sufriendo años eternos, llorándole a una tumba que visitaba en secreto, guardando con cariño los pocos recuerdos que le quedaron de URSS, renegando una y otra vez la guerra silente que armó solo para desquitarse por el dolor del engaño y rechazo.</p><p>Pero México…</p><p>USA sentía tanta rabia al ver que México tenía citas sin problemas, y él seguía estancado en un amor que no prosperó.</p><p>—I don't know, bro.</p><p>—¿Estás ebrio? Porque dices puras mamadas.</p><p>—Sure... Debe ser por eso.</p><p>—Eso no es refresco, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No te incumbe.</p><p>—Bien, si no quiere hablar… Solo deja de decir pendejadas.</p><p>Odiaba sentirse tan mal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Vamos a un table dance.</p><p>—¿En serio quieres ir a esa clase de lugar?</p><p>URSS vio raro a USA, porque no se lo esperó.</p><p>—¿No quieres, comunista?</p><p>—Contigo me basta.</p><p>—Qué carajos.</p><p>—Mueves el trasero cada que caminas, qué distracción mejor que esa.</p><p>—Oh my god. You're gay... And you like me.</p><p>URSS solo lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo.</p><p>—Pero no te culpo, es que soy muy guapo —sonrió el americano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué es lo que te excita?</p><p>—¿Como un fetiche o algo?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>USA sonrió, le gustaba ese tema.</p><p>—Me excita que digan que soy guapo, brillante, que me halaguen y eleven mi ego.</p><p>—Me encanta tu petróleo.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.</p><p>—Hazme tuyo.</p><p>URSS terminó riendo divertido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué es lo más horrible que has visto en tu vida? —México sacó un tema de conversación cualquiera.</p><p>—Oh... Well... Vi a URSS besando a una perra.</p><p>—¿Una mujer?</p><p>—That bitch was me.</p><p>México escupió su cerveza antes de empezar a reír.</p><p>—El peor día de mi vida... Qué cosa más desagradable.</p><p>—No mames.</p><p>—Es que me gustó. Y fue horrible aceptarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Me gusta mi mami.</p><p>—También me caes bien, pequeño retoño del mal —sonrió al acariciarle la cabecita.</p><p>—Te voy a decir un secreto.</p><p>—Me encantan los secretos —USA se arrodilló junto al pequeño Ucrania—. Cuéntame.</p><p>—Un día te voy a robar de papá.</p><p>USA se quedó callado.</p><p>—Y serás mío.</p><p>—... ¿Eh?</p><p>—No le digas a papá.</p><p>Claro que no le iba a decir a URSS, el idiota podía tomar la inocente idea de Ucrania como algo grave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No podían de dejar de ver eso. Eran dos pruebas de embarazo positiva.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>USA suspiró y URSS hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Positivas —corearon juntos.</p><p>Y es que cada uno se hizo la dichosa prueba porque tenían ciertas sospechas muy sospechosas.</p><p>—No debimos cambiar roles en una misma noche.</p><p>—Fue tu culpa.</p><p>—No tengo ganas de pelear, comunista.</p><p>—Bueno... No hay de otra.</p><p>—Vamos a ser padres.</p><p>La idea no les sentaba mal, pero hacer drama era lo suyo.</p><p>—Lo único seguro es que van a ser comunistas/capitalistas —corearon casi como si lo hubiesen ensayado, y al mismo tiempo, giraron para mirarse con seriedad.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Ah no, mi amor. Eso sí que no.</p><p>—Ya lo veremos, América.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Amé mucho a URSS, tanto que perdí la cabeza... y lo eché a perder —suspiró cansado.</p><p>—No fue tu culpa, bro. Sabes que dependemos mucho de nuestros gobiernos.</p><p>—Quisiera verlo de nuevo, una vez al menos, para reírme de su bigote y darle un beso.</p><p>—Tal vez algún día —consoló Canadá.</p><p>—Ambos sabemos que no pasará.</p><p>—Pero tal vez sí… No lo sé, bro.</p><p>—No me des esperanzas falsas, Can… Solo déjame sufrir en paz y cómprame helado.</p><p>—¿Chocolate?</p><p>—Vainilla por favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—USA, te presento oficialmente a Rusia —ONU hizo la correspondiente formalidad.</p><p>USA elevó su mirada sin ganas, para conocer a aquel country joven de imponente presencia.</p><p>Pero quedó en shock.</p><p>Su sorpresa fue tan grande que no podía hablar.</p><p>—Tú... —USA apenas balbuceó.</p><p>—Sin más que decir, podemos seguir con... —ONU iba a retirarse, pero notó el cambio repentino en aquella potencia—. ¿USA?</p><p>Las lágrimas del americano brotaron sin que pudiera detenerlas, todo ante aquella grisácea mirada silente.</p><p>—Dear? —susurró con la voz temblorosa.</p><p>Porque eran aquellos ojos, del color de la nieve al atardecer, eran sus ojos… Eran los ojos de URSS.</p><p>—Soy Rusia... —la voz profunda, serena, autoritaria—. No “Dear” —corrigió.</p><p>—Tú...</p><p>—USA, ¿qué sucede? —tocó suavemente el brazo del mencionado.</p><p>—Nada... —se secó las lágrimas con rapidez—. Lo confundí con... alguien.</p><p>Era la misma mirada… y tal vez un poco de esa voz… pero todo lo demás era diferente.</p><p>No era su URSS.</p><p>Y actuó de una forma tan patética ante ese sujeto. No podía perdonarse eso.</p><p>—Rusia es uno de los estados independientes formados de la URSS —susurró ONU solo para USA—. Tal vez por eso...</p><p>—Sí, sí... —carraspeó—. Como sea... Un gusto... Debo irme.</p><p>Rusia se quedó callado al ver a aquel country alejarse con prisa.</p><p>—Discúlpalo —ONU enfrentó al ruso—. Es alguien ocupado, seguro tuvo alguna emergencia.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Sigamos… Debo presentarte a los demás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Estás evitándome?</p><p>—¿Yo? —USA bufó—. ¿Por qué haría algo así? —intentó seguir con su camino.</p><p>—No lo sé —Rusia miró al americano con atención—. Supongo que no eres del tipo que escapa… Eso dicen los demás.</p><p>—¿Escapar? —por fin lo enfrentó—. Oye, niño... Me estás ofendiendo —refunfuñó.</p><p>—Entonces ¿por qué ni siquiera me miras a los ojos?</p><p>—¿Como sabes que no te miro? Llevo gafas oscuras, puedo estar mirándote y tú ni te das cuenta.</p><p>—Entonces sí me mirabas.</p><p>—¡No!... ¡Deja de molestarme!</p><p>Bien sabía USA que aquel idiota lo estaba siguiendo para fastidiarlo, y lo estaba logrando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Él no es URSS —respiró profundo—. No es. No es...</p><p>Intentaba recuperar su tan preciada paz mental, pero no.</p><p>—Como sabes que no es —susurró suavecito.</p><p>—Necesito terapia —se sujetó la cabeza—. Empiezo a escucharlo.</p><p>—A quien escuchas es a mí —Rusia sonrió divertido.</p><p>—WTF! —se alejó por instinto, ahogando un gritito infantil y temeroso—. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué haces espiándome?!</p><p>—Te ves muy alterado siempre… Quise ver qué te ocurría.</p><p>Iba a gritarle al ruso que su sola presencia ¡le alteraba los nervios! Pero lo pensó mejor y solo se frotó el entrecejo y pensó en que las potencias no se enojan, ni rebelan sus secretos.</p><p>Pero como no funcionó, contó hasta diez.</p><p>—Como sea... —respiró más tranquilo—. Me voy.</p><p>—América... —entonó despacio—. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy URSS?</p><p>—Eres Rusia —lo miró con reproche—. Ahora cállate y aléjate de mí.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Pareces un niño que solo quiere molestarme hasta el punto en que pierda ¡la paciencia! —manoteó al aire—. Pero no lo lograrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Cómo sabes que no soy URSS?</p><p>USA estaba muy harto, así que le iba a contestar.</p><p>—Para empezar, a tu cara odiosa le hace falta el brillo de ese soñador idiota y terco... —sonrió ante el recuerdo que tenía de URSS, pero después se enfadó—. Y tu rojo es muy feo a comparación.</p><p>Rusia rio bajito, divertido por esa actitud a la defensiva y casi infantil.</p><p>—Siempre eres así —afirmó.</p><p>—Tú solo quieres jugar conmigo, enloquecerme. Es tu estrategia para estropear mi grandeza. Pero no podrás.</p><p>—No podría apagar a una estrella.</p><p>El americano vio al ruso por un momento, apretando los labios un poquito, y suspirando casi desesperado.</p><p>—Deja de decir cosas que él diría. Te lo advierto... Porque me voy a cansar y ¡voy a meterte una bala por el trasero!</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que no soy URSS? —sonrió divertido.</p><p>—¡Porque eres Rusia!</p><p>Odiaba aquellas risitas profundas y la expresión de satisfacción de Rusia.</p><p>Se alejaba lo más que podía.</p><p>Estaba muy estresado.</p><p>—¡ONU bebé! ¡Haz que se aleje de mí!</p><p>—USA, no me llames así.</p><p>—Aléjalo de mí.</p><p>—Deberías ignorarlo. Si te das cuenta, él solo se burla de tu desesperación.</p><p>—¿Y crees que no lo intenté? —suspiró y se recostó en el escritorio de ONU—. Cada que hago eso… me dice alguna cosa que solo URSS hubiese dicho.</p><p>—Es hijo de URSS, imitarlo sería muy fácil, ¿no crees?</p><p>—Sí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Si eres URSS —respiró profundo—, si de verdad lo eres... —le comía la expectativa—. Dime algo que solo él sabría.</p><p>—Стреляя звезда.</p><p>—Pero no la tuya —se enfadó.</p><p>Rusia rio bajito.</p><p>—Sucumbiste a un romance casi letal, que no te convenía y que ni siquiera te daba un beneficio… Pudiste morir por traidor.</p><p>—Todos saben que me gusta el peligro, y eso no prueba nada.</p><p>—Tres veces casi nos descubren entre las calles de Utrecht, Paris y Riga.</p><p>Sonrió ante la perplejidad del americano, ante el boqueo sin ritmo y la falta de reproche a su palabra.</p><p>—En la última ocasión, engendramos a los precursores de nuestro más grande sueño... Solo nuestro… Cada quien se fue con el suyo y callamos todo durante años.</p><p>—Mentira —USA intentó negarse, pero ya era inútil.</p><p>—Ellos existen desde mucho antes de que fueran oficiales. Los ocultamos por seguridad, por miedo, y para no levantar siquiera una mínima sospecha.</p><p>—Y cada uno fue amado en silencio.</p><p>El estadounidense bajó la mirada sin creer lo que había escuchado, jugando frenéticamente con sus dedos.</p><p>—Eres la estrella de mi inmensa oscuridad —clamó el eslavo sin dejar de apreciar las expresiones de USA.</p><p>—Y tú… eres el feo y odioso universo al que quiero llegar —completó.</p><p>Porque esas dos oraciones formaban parte de un juego de palabras y promesas dadas entre el secreto de las madrugadas en medio de una guerra casi infinita y cruel.</p><p>Eran palabras que solo ellos dos sabían, y que se dedicaron decenas de veces en susurros.</p><p>—Tenemos otra oportunidad —susurró.</p><p>—¿URSS? —lo miró de frente.</p><p>—América —le acarició el mentón con su pulgar, como hizo hace muchos años, y como quiso volver a hacer durante otros tantos.</p><p>—Sí eres URSS... —sollozó bajito—. El vestigio de lo que fue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No viste mi cuerpo muerto, porque no lo hubo, tampoco funeral o algo parecido. Solo un aviso formal y alguna ceremonia oficial.</p><p>—Te lloré por años —le dio la espalda, porque aún no podía procesarlo correctamente—. Lamentando el no haber podido siquiera despedirme —su voz tembló.</p><p>—Fui padre de algunos países ahora independientes, otros se formaron por sí solos y nacieron de la propia gente... Pero Rusia...</p><p>—¿Por qué no me buscaste antes o me diste una pista?</p><p>—Porque recuperarme no fue fácil. Porque me dividí y casi morí...</p><p>—Ni una pista —reprochó.</p><p>—Pero, al fin y al cabo, muté a lo que soy ahora.</p><p>—Eres Rusia... ¿Y de mi URSS que queda?</p><p>—Quedo yo —se colocó frente al americano y le tocó amablemente el brazo.</p><p>—Con ese rojo feo y tus cabellos blancos como de abuelo... —lo miró un instante— y sin bigote del que burlarme.</p><p>Rusia, antiguo URSS, rio bajito, divertido porque poco había cambiado aquella estrella.</p><p>—¿Tanto me extrañaste?</p><p>—Mucho... —golpeó aquella mano para que no lo tocase—. Pero ahora quiero golpearte por hacerme todo esto. ¡Sufrí en vano por tu culpa!</p><p>—¿Por qué mejor no me das un beso?</p><p>—No... —lo empujó con fuerza—. No y no —dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Me largo!</p><p>—América...</p><p>—¡Púdrete!</p><p>USA caminó al apuro, escapando de esa tontería, enojado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>Pero URSS sabía cómo obtener atención.</p><p>—Me dejaré crecer el bigote otra vez —elevó su voz para que USA lo escuchara desde lejos.</p><p>—¡No lo voy a permitir! —protestó al instante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo persiguió por días, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, porque no era nuevo. Lo había estado acosando durante meses, fingiendo que el actual Rusia no tenía nada que ver con URSS.</p><p>Lo acorraló, evitó las salas recurrentes, y sonrió ante esa expresión molesta.</p><p>—¿Ya podemos hablar?</p><p>—Me molestaste tanto, casi acosándome hasta que creyera que perdí el juicio... ¡Solo por jugar!</p><p>—Eh, sí —sonrió hasta denotar sus dientes semi puntiagudos.</p><p>—Hijo de perra... ¡Sí eres URSS!</p><p>Porque nadie había tan retorcido como para jugar a una especie de tortura mental, emocional, o… ¡Ese idiota!</p><p>—Eres muy torpe si te diste cuenta de eso hasta ahora.</p><p>—¡Voy a matarte!</p><p>—No puedes... Nunca pudiste cumplir con tu amenaza.</p><p>—Bitch!</p><p>—Idiota —enfrentó sin inmutarse.</p><p>—Cabrón hijo de...</p><p>Pero no pudo más, mientras lagrimeaba de rabia y alegría, temblando de impotencia y con unas ganas inmensas por romperle la cara a ese imbécil… USA se desmoronó.</p><p>Se abrazó a ese poste andante con desesperación, creyendo que era una broma el tener una oportunidad de sentir el calor ajeno tan cerca, escuchando el latir constante del que consideró su más grande y demente amorío.</p><p>—Aún te amo con devoción y pasión —recitó Rusia con suavidad.</p><p>—Eres un infeliz —USA sollozó—. Al que le haré pagar cada lágrima con uno de mis mejores berrinches y un beso.</p><p>—Pero ya no me iré.</p><p>—Te amo, URSS... —se aferró a ese feo abrigo y ahogó un sollozo—. Y ahora te amo igual, Rusia.</p><p>—Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>—Pero sí eres un hijo de perra.</p><p>—Lo sé —rio bajito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ey, ¿por qué la cita imprevista?</p><p>USA miró a Rusia y al joven acompañante del mismo. Estaba extrañado, pero de todas formas se sentó y sirvió la bebida que suponía era para él.</p><p>—Quería presentarte a alguien.</p><p>—¿Okey? —siguió consumiendo su agua.</p><p>—Roscosmos... —miró al jovencito a su lado—. Te presento a tu madre —señaló a USA.</p><p>—¿Mi qué?</p><p>USA escupió su agua y se ahogó.</p><p>Rusia, antiguo URSS, río bajito.</p><p>—¡WTF!</p><p>—¿Madre? —Roscosmos lo miró extraño—. Bueno, creo que no eres una mujer, así que esto es raro.</p><p>—¡Se te ocurre presentármelo así!</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¡URSS idiota!</p><p>—Llámame Rusia, si no te molesta.</p><p>—¡Es claro que me molesta!</p><p>—Sí que se aman —susurró Roscosmos antes de pedirse un café con algún postre.</p><p>Eso iba a tardar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahora la cita fue al revés.</p><p>—Mi turno.</p><p>—¿De qué...?</p><p>—NASA, querías saber de tu otro padre —USA señaló a Rusia con desdén—. Ahí está... Pero se tiñó la bandera.</p><p>—Oh... —NASA miró al señalado de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>—Ya veo por qué no me lo presentaste antes... —miró a USA—. Es muy feo y parece amargado.</p><p>USA río divertido a viva voz y Rusia negó. Pero no lo iba a dejar así.</p><p>—Te pareces a mí.</p><p>—No... —NASA sonrió—. Me parezco a papá y gracias al cielo que es así.</p><p>USA hizo burla de aquella presentación por años.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roscosmos y NASA miraban tranquilamente a sus padres pelear. No entendieron bien el porqué de esa pelea, pero era divertido mirar.</p><p>—Sí que se quieren.</p><p>—Me esperaba algo más cariñoso, pero USA es así —sonrió NASA.</p><p>—URSS, ahora Rusia, no es expresivo —Roscosmos compartió un chicle—, así que estoy sorprendido de que sonría tanto.</p><p>—¿Les decimos que ya nos tratábamos como hermanos antes de que ellos dijeran la verdad?</p><p>—Eh... No. Fijamos que nos robaron la infancia… Tal vez podamos sacarle provecho a esto.</p><p>—Eres malvado.</p><p>—No me estás contradiciendo, así que eres igual que yo, hermano.</p><p>—Touché.</p><p>—Supongo que eso lo heredamos de papá comunista.</p><p>—¿Y de papá capitalista qué heredamos?</p><p>—Los malos gustos.</p><p>Rieron juntos ante aquella situación. Sí, era divertido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Si pudiera te mataría.</p><p>—Dijiste amarme —URSS lo miró divertido.</p><p>—Solo por eso no lo hago —USA dijo enfadado.</p><p>—Me siento entre amenazado y afortunado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Si dejarás de decir tantas tonterías serías más hermosa.</p><p>—Vete al carajo —USA rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Sabes que tengo razón —se burló URSS.</p><p>—Te voy a cambiar por un pepino.</p><p>—No podría reemplazarme.</p><p>—Sí puede. No me hagas demostrártelo.</p><p>—Te confiscaré todas las verduras que encuentre.</p><p>—Uhhh, mi amorcito tiene miedo —rio divertida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mami, quiero un hermanito.</p><p>USA miró a Kazajistán con extrañeza.</p><p>—Tienes como catorce por ahí, ¿para qué otro hermano?</p><p>—Es que ninguno me cae bien y tampoco se parecen a ti —hizo una mueca molesta.</p><p>USA rio a carcajadas por la ocurrencia del pequeñito.</p><p>—Tienes que decirle eso a tu papá. Y quiero ver su cara cuando le digas.</p><p>—¿Decirme qué? —URSS los miró desde la puerta.</p><p>—No haces bebés bonitos que sean como mami —reclamó Kazajistán muy enfadado.</p><p>El rostro de URSS no cambió mucho, apenas hizo una mueca sorprendida por el reclamo y después miró al estadounidense en busca de respuestas.</p><p>—Qué aburrido, creí que te ibas a enojar.</p><p>—Kazajistán, regresa con tus hermanos.</p><p>—Voy… Pero debes dejar de hacer bebés feos.</p><p>El pequeño bufó antes de irse con prisa.</p><p>—Dijeron que tus genes son malos, qué duro debe ser —USA rio divertido.</p><p>—¿En serio quieres que tenga un hijo tuyo?</p><p>—No fue mi idea —rio bajito—. Pero Kaza tiene un punto.</p><p>—Estás de suerte.</p><p>—Eh… ¿Qué?</p><p>—Le daremos lo que quiere.</p><p>—De qué… —cerraron la puerta—. URSS, no juegues.</p><p>Pero el mencionado solo sonrió.</p><p>—Estoy muy cansado, otro día seguiremos el juego.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Si me quedo dormido y no lo termino, no reclames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—El ataque lo lidero yo.</p><p>URSS sonrió y se acercó al americano.</p><p>—Me gustan los soldados con iniciativa.</p><p>—Mujer, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. Quítate —advirtió.</p><p>—A mí nadie me rechaza.</p><p>—¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Qué pena... —USA sonrió— porque soy una mariposa.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Las mujeres no van conmigo, mi amor —chasqueó sus dedos.</p><p>URSS lo miró raro.</p><p>—Cualquier soldado tuyo tiene más oportunidad conmigo que tú, querida.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—No me toques, perra —y la empujó—. Nos vemos después, mujer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—URSS, ¿estás viendo mi trasero otra vez?</p><p>—Eh...</p><p>—No me molesta, porque mi trasero nació para ser apreciado por mi amorcito. ¡Pero! —USA señaló al frente—. Mi papá está aquí y quiere matarte.</p><p>UK apuntó con su fusil.</p><p>—Nunca me agradaste.</p><p>—Suegro. No lo vi llegar —elevó sus manos.</p><p>—Pues yo si te veré irte al infierno —disparó.</p><p>USA rio.</p><p>—Yo te lo advertí, comunista.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>